kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fugi-Kid
The Fugi-Kid is the sixth episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Team LilyMu are pursuing Gonard, who is fleeing in his truck. Mikey uses the battle wagon as a ramp to launch his motorcycle over Gonard's truck. Gonard is forced to stop his truck. Team LilyMu surround Gonard, but he activates an invisibility coat that he is wearing and escapes. Mikey begins firing his laser wildly in an attempt to stop Gonard, but accidentally destroys the set. Guano ends the scene. Ozu arrives and inquires about the safety of the invisibility coat. When questioned, Ozu reveals that the coat is a real invisibility coat that has been loaned to them by the Japanese government. He tells them that the coat will be returned to the government in one hour. Ozu leaves, leaving the coat in the studio. The cast decide to go out for lunch, with Mikey unsuccessfully trying to convince the others to use the coat. While the others leave, Mikey stays behind and puts on the coat. He then leaves to have fun with the coat, not noticing a sinister figure lurking in the studio. Mikey uses the coat to play pranks on the people of Tokyo. He then returns to LilyMu Studio and returns the coat. Suddenly, the sinister figure from earlier, who appears to have only one arm, snatches the coat and escapes through the roof. The cast return from lunch and discover that the coat is missing. Ozu then arrives with Agent Yoshida to collect the coat. When they discover that it is missing, Mikey attempts to tell them about the one-armed thief. Agent Yoshida does not believe Mikey and places him under arrest. Ozu attempts to appeal to Yoshida by saying that LilyMu will have to be cancelled if Mikey is arrested, but Yoshida refuses to relent. Mikey is put on trial for the theft of the coat. He is found guilty and given a life sentence. Mikey pleads his innocence to Ozu and the cast, but they do not believe him. While the bailiff attempts to arrest Mikey, he handcuffs himself to the door and falls asleep, allowing Mikey to flee. Mikey goes to Gonard's apartment and convinces Gonard to shelter him from the law. The rest of the cast soon arrive and discover Mikey's presence. Just then, a bank is robbed by an invisible thief, proving to the cast that Mikey is innocent. They suggest he turn himself in, but he refuses. The cast then discover that LilyMu Towers has been surrounded by Agent Yoshida and the police. The police enter the building to arrest Mikey and the others, prompting them to flee. They seek shelter in Ozu's penthouse. Mikey pleads his innocence to Ozu, supported by the cast. He says that he has to catch the thief in order to prove his innocence. Ozu agrees to hide them from the police, who he successfully turns away. Mikey reveals his plan to catch the thief: Ozu will put an expensive diamond on display in LilyMu Studio, baiting the thief to come and steal it. The thief arrives to steal the diamond, but is confronted by Mikey. Mikey discovers that the thief does not have only one arm, but was merely covering one arm with the invisibility coat. The thief gloats about committing thefts and having Mikey take the blame. This is overheard by Agent Yoshida who reveals that he has been tracking the thief, the Cat Burglar, who is wanted for his crimes. The Cat Burglar attempts to escape, but Mikey shoots him with a fire hose, shorting out the coat. Yoshida arrests the Burglar and Mikey is cleared. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Gonard attempting to escape using his helicopter. Mikey fires a sonic blast at Gonard, causing him to cover his ears and lose grasp of the helicopter, sending him plummeting to the ground. Trivia * Yes Man references the Pottery Barn rule. * Yes Man "pleads the fifth", referencing the Fifth Amendment to the United States Constitution, which protects people from being forced to incriminate themselves. * This episode references the events of previous episodes such as "Mikey Impossible", "Ship of Fools", and "Saving Face". * This episode features an appearance from Spartacus. * This episode features the first appearances of the Cat Burglar and Beef. * This episode makes reference to Che Guevara. * Mikey refers to the Cat Burglar as a "one-armed bandit". Category:Episodes